Sole Descendant Series Part I. Never Ending Search
by Silver Spider
Summary: Kayla has lived all her young life surrounded by hatred. Then she breaks of on her own in hopes of finding the only person who she’s always loved but never known.


Disclaimer: Andromeda and its characters don't belong to me. I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me. Kayla, Theo, Raynar, Major Stark, Ina, Chris, the Silverstorm, and the planet Vectra are mine. The song "MY FATHER'S EYES" is by Eric Clapton, and doesn't belong to me either. Again, I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me.  
  
Summery: Kayla has lived all her young life surrounded by hatred. Then she breaks of on her own in hopes of finding the only person who she's always loved but never known.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Andromeda fanfic. I'm only 13 so please be kind. I got the idea for this story after watching Double Helix. All and any comments are welcomed.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG-13 for violence and a bit for language.  
  
Time Frame: Kayla was born 9 month (or however long Nietzschean pregnancy lasts) after Double Helix.  
  
Sole Descendant Series  
Part I. Never Ending Search  
By: Kayla Anasazi (a.k.a. Silver Spider)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
11-year-old Kayla looked down on the playground full of children. They weren't much different from herself. They ranged in ages from 8 to 12, all different eye colors, skin colors, hair colors, and heights. They were just like her except one thing.  
They were human.  
She looked down at them with very sad eyes. After fifteen minutes of watching, she finally made a bold decision; she would go down there. Kayla cautiously walked down the stone steps. Each step down took courage for the young girl. When she was finally at the playground, Kayla walked over to one of the empty swings and sat down.  
In front of her, a small group of kids were playing saucer. One of the boys kicked the ball too hard. It bounced a few times, before rolling over, and coming to a full stop at her feet. Kayla looked down at it, jumped down from the swing, and picked up the ball with both hands. Seconds later, a young girl with two tight pig-tails, ran up to her to retrieve the ball.  
"Thanks," the girl smiled as she received it.  
"S...sure," Kayla smiled back nervously.  
"Hey, listen," the girl pointed back at the saucer field, "we're one player short and the guys are kicking our butts. You wanna play?"  
"Me?" Kayla couldn't believe it, "I'd love to."  
"Great," the girl smiled, nodding her head, "I'm Melanie. What's your name?"  
"Kayla."  
"Strange name," Melanie shrugged, "come on." She ran back to the field.  
"It's not a human name," Kayla whispered.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
She honestly thought she was in heaven. Kayla never had so much fun in her life. She'd been around plenty of children, but most of the Nietzschean kids at the colony were cold and unfriendly to her. Here, however, she felt no pressure, no anger, no hate.  
Her dark eyes narrowed as she studied the goal carefully. This was the final shot to break the tie between the two teams. Finally ready, she charged at the ball at incredible speed. When her foot made contact with it, the ball went flying through the air at the net. The goalie ran to block the shot, but it was too late. The ball flew into the goal and ripped though the net leaving a hole with tiny flames around the edges.  
For a moment the entire field was silent. They stared at the burning hole in amazement. Then the girls broke into a cheer, while the guys just stood there shaking their heads.  
"That was an impossible shot," one of then said.  
"That's inhuman," another whispered.  
As the people dispersed from the field, Kayla walked over to the goal post and leaned on it. She could feel adrenaline rush through her body.  
"Great shot," Melanie came up to her and placed her hand on Kayla's shoulder, "let's see one of the guys make a shot like that. Kayla, are you okay?" she asked in concern, seeing Kayla's face twist in an expression of pain.  
Kayla didn't know how to answer. In truth, she wasn't feeling very well. She felt dizzy and her lower arms were soar. Instinctively, she rubbed them in hope that the pain would go away. But it didn't. Her hands felt something wet and she opened her palm to see what it was. Her palm was covered with it. A red, we substance.   
Blood!  
Melanie saw it too, "Oh my God, is that blood?!" her hand flew over her mouth, "Kayla, you're hurt. Let me see." She drew forward.  
"No! Don't touch me!" Kayla pulled away. Her arms felt like they were being ripped apart from the inside. Suddenly, three bony spurs shot out of each arm. They looked sharp and very lethal, their points dripping with Kayla's blood.  
"You're...you're," Melanie couldn't say the words, "you're Nietzschean!"  
"No!" Kayla cried, "I swear I won't hurt you. Please don't be afraid."  
But Melanie didn't listen, just turned and ran. Kayla sank to the ground, tears running down her face. This was what she was afraid of most; the human children were terrified of her. All because she was Nietzschean.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"That was very foolish," Freya scolded. "You should have known better."  
What a disaster! Kayla thought, as her mother bandaged her arms. She didn't feel bad because she was Nietzschean, but rather because now the human children were terrified of her.  
"I only wanted to play," Kayla justified.  
"I don't understand you," her mother admitted, as she walked over to the medicine cabinet and put away the roll of bandages. "There are so many children here in the colony. Why do you have to go looking for trouble among humans?"  
"Because everyone in the colony hates me," Freya gave her daughter a look. "You know it's true, Mother, and you also know why. It's because of my father, isn't it?"  
Freya didn't reply, but Kayla already knew the answer. She jumped off the table and walked to the door.  
"Why can't you tell me who he was?" she asked. "Why do you keep such a mystery? What did he do that was so bad?"  
"I'm sorry, darling," Freya shook her head. "I can't."  
"Not even his name?"  
"Not even his name," her mother said. "It's really for your own good."  
"That's what you always say," Kayla took a deep breath. "I'm going to my quarters," she walked out. Freya watched her daughter go and shook her head sadly.  
"If only you knew, Tyr," Freya whispered when Kayla was out of earshot. "Her hell is your fault."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Kayla walked angrily through the metal halls of the ship, her hands were in fists at her sides. She finally got to the door and punched in the coed. The door slid open with a hiss, and she stepped in, flipping the lights on. Kayla looked down at her black leather jacket that went over her skin-tight uniform. It was ruined, torn at the sleeves from the incident earlier in the day. She sighed and threw it on the bed.   
Kayla looked around her quarters. Much like the rest of the colony, it was cold and held no comfort for her. She plopped down on her bed and reached over to turn on the music player. A second later, an old human song started to play.  
  
"Sailing down behind the sun  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Praying for the healing rain  
To restore my soul again,  
  
Just a toerag on the run  
How did I get here?  
What have I done?  
When will all my hopes arise?  
How will I know him?  
When I look in my father's eyes  
My father's eyes  
When I look in my father's eyes  
My father's eyes  
  
Then the light begins to shine  
And I hear those ancient lullabies  
And as I watch this seedling grow  
Feel my heart start to overflow  
  
Where do I find the words to say?  
How do I teach him?  
What do we play?  
Bit by bit, I've realized  
That's when I need them  
That's when I need my father's eyes  
My father's eyes  
That's when I need my father's eyes  
My father's eyes  
  
Then the jagged edge appears  
Through the distant clouds of tears  
I'm like a bridge that was washed away;  
My foundations were made of clay  
  
As my soul slides down to die  
How could I lose him?  
What did I try?  
Bit by bit, I've realized  
That he was here with me;  
I looked into my father's eyes  
My father's eyes  
I looked into my father's eyes  
My father's eyes  
  
My father's eyes  
My father's eyes  
I looked into my father's eyes  
My father's eyes,"  
  
It wasn't fair. Her father's actions should not have been held against her. In truth, she did not believe her father was the enemy. She knew that the rest of the colony, including her mother, were convinced that he was their enemy, but she wasn't. After all, if he was really that bad, why did her mother have her?  
Kayla didn't know, but she intended to find out. In her mind, she imagined that every little girl saw her father as a hero no matter what anyone said about him. Kayla was no exception. She settled in deeper into the corner of her bed, holding her knees tightly and listening to the song play over and over again and the lights dimmed around her.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Kayla walked through her dream world, constantly looking around. She knew very well that she was dreaming. She walked through the saucer field on which she played earlier that day.  
"Great shot," she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kayla turned and saw Melanie smiling down at her, "let's see one of the guys make a shot like that."  
At that second, Kayla felt the painful sensation in the arms of her ghost body. She knew what was coming, "Stay back," just as those words escaped her mouth, three spurs immerged from her already blood-covered arms. Melanie gasped, covered her mouth in shock, and stepped back.  
"You're...you're," she stumbled over her own words.  
"Nietzschean," Kayla said through gritted teeth, "I am Nietzschean, but I won't hurt you. I swear."  
"No, stay...stay away from me," Melanie turned and ran.  
Kayla sank to the ground, holding her arms, tears running down her face. This dream emphasized how much everyone hated her. She was hated and feared by the humans because she was Nietzschean, and hated by the Nietzscheans of her pride because she was her father's daughter. Why was life so cruel to her?  
"Is this what you really want?" asked a deep voice. Kayla looked up and saw a silhouette of a tall, broad-shouldered man, "do you want to spend your life wallowing in your self-pity?"  
Kayla didn't understand at first. Suddenly the event turned into more then a mer dream.  
"Who...who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice. The man didn't reply. It was as if he was waiting for her to figure it out. And then she did, "Father?"  
The silhouette nodded, "Don't give up on yourself. There are people who love you," the silhouette shimmered and stepped back, "remember: don't give up, don't give up, don't give up..." the voice faded.  
"No, father," Kayla ran a few steps forward, "don't..." her voice turned to a whisper, "don't leave me."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Kayla opened her eyes and sighed. This was only one of the many dreams she had about her father. Every time she felt like her life was over, he'd be there, not in body, but in spirit. He always told her to keep going and never to give up. Sometimes, this was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As all these thoughts passed Kayla's mind, there was a ring at the door.  
"Enter," she said wiping away brief tears.  
The door slid open and a figure stepped into the room. The lights were dimmed but Kayla still recognized the figure. It was a boy about 13 years old, only two years older then herself. As he flipped on the lights, his features became more apparent. He had golden hair that reached to the nape of his neck, and penetrating hazel eyes. He wore a sleeveless silver colored shirt, that revealed the powerful muscles of his arms. Bellow, he had black leather pants and black boots.  
"Your mother told me about what happened earlier today," he sat down beside her, "are you alright?"  
"No, Theo," Kayla said truthfully, "I'm not alright. Nothing is alright, everything is wrong."  
"How so?" Theo asked patently.  
"Look at me," Kayla said, placing her hands over her heart, "everyone in the colony, besides you and Mother, hates me. Why? Because some twelve years ago, my father did something that they didn't like. I whish they would at least tell me who he was and why they hate him."  
"I'm sorry you're hurting," Theo lowered his head, "perhaps...perhaps I may be able to help."  
"How?" Kayla looked up.  
"There are files on virtually everyone our pride had ever encountered," he explained, "we may be able to find information on your father."  
"Theo, you're a god," Kayla threw her arms around him, "thank you so much."  
"I have to warn you though," Theo said, "if we get caught, we'll be in trouble."  
"We?" Kayla repeated, "does this mean you'll go with me?"  
"Of course," Theo flashed a mischievous smile, "I won't let you have all the fun."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
After dinner, Kayla and Theo sneaked away from the rest of the children and headed for the room of records. Actually, there were two rooms, one of Open Records and the other of Closed Records. The Open Records were available to anyone who wanted to look something up. The Closed Records were only available to the Alpha and some of the Elders.  
Theo knew they wouldn't find anything in the Open Records, but the Closed Records held promise. They entered the room, and he gestured for Kayla to dim the lights so no one outside would see anything. Then he got on his knees in front of the Closed Records terminal, lowered the volume to a minimal and typed in something.  
"Time frame?" the computer requested.  
Theo turned to Kayla with questioning eyes, "About 13 years ago, I guess," she suggested, "some time before I was born." Theo typed in the information and waited for the next question.  
"Gender?"  
"Male," Theo typed.  
"Age?"  
"Oh that's a hard one," Kayla got on her knees next to him, "I guess between 35 and 40." Theo typed in the information.  
"We know some more things," he added, "he'd have to be dark eyed and have a dark complexion," Theo typed in the given information and pressed the enter key, "now let's see what it comes up with."  
After a moment of buzzing, the terminal finally came up with something, "One match found," it said in a monotone, "identification complete. Subject located," Kayla held her breath as the computer continued, "Name: Tyr Anasazi. No picture available. Tyr Anasazi was first introduced to the Orca as head of weaponry for the crew of the..."  
The computer was interrupted by sudden noises at the door. Theo and Kayla froze as they heard approaching footsteps, the door open, and someone stepped into the room.  
"Well, well, well," droned a kid-like voice, "looking for information, are we? Careful, Kayla, you never know what you'll find."  
Now Kayla knew who he was. Raynar, one of Gudarian's 22 children. Raynar was only a year older then herself, but still he'd already managed to inflict more pain on her then the rest of the pride put together. He often made nasty comments about her father being a coward, a traitor, and inferior. Inferior! Raynar was arrogant and aloft. Kayla supposed that it came of being the child of the Alpha, but it wasn't an excuse. To put it simply, Raynar was a nasty individual.  
"Drop dead, Raynar," she told him, fearless, "what are you going to do? Tell on us to your father?"  
"Careful, Kayla," Theo grabbed her arm, "it's not a wise move to get him angry. His father is the Alpha."  
"I don't care," she shook of Theo's hand, "I know for a fact neither of them wants me to even exist. Come on Raynar," she taunted, "I dare you to do something." The three spurs extended out of her still bandaged arms.  
Raynar's eyes narrowed, but he knew he couldn't do anything, "Get out," the bitterness in his voice was apparent.   
Theo and Kayla walked out. On their way out Kayla turned and faced Raynar, "Coward," she spat.  
Oddly enough, Raynar managed to keep a self-dignified look, "Aren't you going to say something about my genes being inferior?" he challenged.  
"You know what, Raynar," Kayla crossed her arms under her chest, "I would, but I'm not going to waist my breath. It's not worth it."  
That was the ultimate insult. Raynar gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and his spurs shot out of his arms. Theo saw that the tension was becoming thick enough to skate on.  
"Alright, alright," he got between the two, "that's enough." Raynar shot him a bitter look, but complied and left the room. Theo turned to Kayla, "I hope you're happy, Miss Anasazi," he said sternly.  
"I am," a sudden realization came over her, "what did you call me?"  
"Miss Anasazi," Theo smiled, "that is your last name."  
Kayla grinned, "Yes. Yes it is."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
2 years later,  
It was finally over. After almost three month of torture and fear, it was over. The killer virus that swept through the colony was finally stopped. But not before it killed over fifty people. One of them was Freya, Kayla's mother.  
13-year-old Kayla stood in the room, full of metal coffins with screened lids. All the victims were dressed in white robes, which matched the color of their bleach-white skins. Kayla stood over her mother's grave. She didn't know what to think. To her own surprise, she didn't feel sad, just...empty. Her mind felt completely blank. Her mother, the person who gave birth to her, was gone and all Kayla felt was emptiness.  
Moments later, adult Nietzscheans walked in to prepare the coffins for departure. They were going to be launched into space where they would float around the galaxy for all eternity, finally finding peace. As the door opened and, one by one, the coffins floated out, Kayla found herself thinking about her mother again. There were so many things she wanted to ask her, so many questions still unanswered, and now the answers were buried with her mother, perhaps forever. Kayla sighed and walked out of the burial chamber, heading for her quarters.  
"Kayla," she heard a voice behind her.   
She didn't respond at first. Who ever it is, they can go to hell for all I care, she thought.  
"Kayla!" the voice called more urgently this time. Finally, "Kayla Anasazi!"  
She froze. There was only one person in the pride could call her by her father's last name...she turned and saw Theo. He was now 15-years-old, with a very impressive appearance. If he hadn't been her best-only-friend, Kayla might have admitted that he was even handsome.  
"Theo," she said, "what is it?"  
"I have important news," he guided her to the edge of the hallway. Theo looked around and waited until they were alone, before he continued, "I have to warn you; you can't stay with the pride any longer."  
"What! Why?" Kayla was shocked.  
"Your mother is dead," Theo explained, "your father is the enemy of the pride, and you are not of adult age. By Nietzschean law, you-your life-belong to the pride. In other words, you're in trouble and if you stay here, chances are that you won't make it."  
"What should I do?"  
"I can get you a small ship," Theo assured her, "meet me in the hanger bay tonight. Be ready to go."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Her alarm rang and Kayla shut it off quickly. She got up and changed into a jump suit, boots, and a leather flight jacket over the jump suit. Kayla grabbed a backpack off her chair, which she prepared earlier. It contained an extra jumpsuit, a bit of food, and weapons-a stun gun and a knife-for protection.  
She opened the door and looked both ways to make sure the hall was empty, before fully stepping out of her quarters. She walked slowly down the hall, quietly so as not to awaken anyone. When Kayla reached the hanger bay, Theo was already waiting for her.  
"We haven't much time," he punched in the commands and the heavy metal door slid open. When both walked in, Theo ran to a small ship.  
"This is the Silverstorm," he introduced the ship, "she's a one-man ship, equipped with a small weapon system, navigation maps, et cetera. She also has a minimal A.I. system, but it's not very advanced. None the less, she should work for you."  
Kayla eyed the ship, then climbed the first two steps and opened the door. "She's perfect," she smiled, "Thank you, Theo."  
"Of course," he replied, "one last thing: do you know where you're going?"  
Kayla thought for a moment, "You're asking the wrong question," she replied with a bittersweet smile, "It's not where to go. It's who to look for."  
"I understand," Theo nodded, "good luck."  
"Thank you," Kayla bent down from her place on the steps and kissed his cheek. Not looking back, she stepped into the ship and closed the door behind herself.  
Kayla walked into the cockpit and prepared the systems for take off. She heard the twin engines roar as they activated. Once the ship was fired up, Kayla took the controls and gently lifted it off the platform on which it rested. With a hissing sound, the screen door of the hanger bay slid open, leading a gateway into space. Kayla skillfully piloted the ship out of the hanger bay and away from the colony.  
Theo waited until the huge screen door closed, then walked up to it and looked out into space, watching as the Silverstorm was swallowed by its depth.  
"Good-bye," he whispered as the ship disappeared into the eternal night of space. Theo kissed his fingertips, pressed them against the cool screen, and turned to leave the hanger bay.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
"Set auto-pilot," Kayla commanded. She let go of the controls, got out of the chair, and stretched. The day was certainly exhausting for the 13-year-old and now she needed a good night's rest. Kayla walked over to the empty bed right outside the cockpit, kicked off her boots, removed her jacket, and eased back on the bed allowing all her knotted muscles to relax.  
She thought about many things , but mainly her destination. Where would she start looking? It wasn't like she knew anything about her father, save his name. No one liked to talk about him back in the Orca pride, so Kayla didn't know who he could be working with or anywhere he could be. She focused on the name for a moment.  
Tyr Anasazi. That's all she knew. She tried to imagine what he might look like. The name gave her an image of a tall, powerful man with a dark complexion much like her own. Kayla closed her eyes and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Her sleep was not haunted by nightmares, but nor was it without dreams. The old Earth song, 'My Father's Eyes' was playing in the background, gently guiding her dreams. She dreamt mostly of her father, expanding her mental image of him. Ironically, in her dreams he was never a face, just a strong arm on her shoulder or a guiding voice she couldn't quite understand. But like all dreams, this gave Kayla one thing: Hope.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kayla was rudely awakened by the ship's internal voice.  
"Attention, attention, attention," it said in a monotone.  
"Mhh-mmm," she moaned and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, "what ever happened to 'Good Morning,' or better yet, 'Let the Sleeping Nietzschean lie?'"  
"We are currently entering an inhabited system," the ship ignored her remark.  
"Inhabited by whom?" Kayla pulled on her boots and walked over to the controls.  
"No specific species," the ship replied, "the planet is multi-habituated."  
"Well, I guess it's as good a place as any," she shrugged, "alright, take us down, Silverstorm."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Kayla stepped out of the ship and onto the ruddy soil of the new planet. She looked around and saw that the planet was indeed teaming with every imaginable species. The area where she landed resembled a military base, with box-like buildings.  
Kayla walked around for a half an hour until the twin suns of the planet began to set. She was surprised to find herself standing in a large empty area. The rest of the creatures disappeared somewhere, and Kayla found that she was alone among the buildings. Suddenly she heard four pairs of soft foot steps approach her. They were followed by two deep growling sounds.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Kayla muttered to herself. She felt adrenaline rush threw her body. The three bone spurs became erect, as she prepared to fight.  
Seconds later, Kayla found herself surrounded on all four sides, at her left and right, by two Magog and in front and back, by two human males both of which held daggers. The Magog lunged for her, but she reacted much faster. Grabbing both of them by their wrists, Kayla twisted her arms so that her spurs cut into the Magog's flesh. Black blood spilled from the arms of her attackers as they howled in pain.  
When the human in front ran towards her, Kayla backed away a few steps, then jumped and preformed a back flip over the human behind her. The one who was running didn't have enough time to stop and smashed into his companion. But Kayla wasn't very lucky either. She landed on the ground, lost her balance, and fell backwards.  
In the meantime, the two Magog recovered from the initial pain and ran for her. Kayla struggled to stand, but the Magog held her down to the ground. One of the humans stood over her and raised his dagger. Kayla shut her eyes, preparing for death.  
"Stop!" came a voice from behind her. Surprisingly, her attackers stopped, and a command followed, "release her." The Magog exchanged perplexed glances, but obliged and released her. Kayla pulled herself up to see who had spoken.  
It was a human male, about 45 years, with light skin, ice-blue eyes, and gray-silver hair. "I apologize," he said, helping her up, "my team is in training and I thought they could get a few pointers from a little skirmish with a Nietzschean. I did not realize you were so young."  
"Pointers?" Kayla whipped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand, "I've got your pointers right here." The bone spurs became erect once more, still dripping with the fresh blood of her attackers.  
"Again, I apologize," the man said, "but we don't get many Nietzscheans in this area. Are there any others with you?"  
"No," Kayla was a bit surprised by the question, "it's just me."  
"Strange," the man frowned, "it's rare to find Nietzscheans traveling alone. Especially young children."  
Kayla ignored his last comment, "As a matter of fact, I am looking for someone, but I doubt that you can help me since you don't associate with any Nietzscheans."  
"You misunderstood," the man corrected her, "I didn't say that I don't associate with Nietzscheans. I said that there weren't many here. I may be able to help. Who are you looking for?"  
Kayla hesitated, but replied, "A Nietzschean man. Tyr Anasazi."  
"Tyr?" the man raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to find Tyr?"  
"What business is it of yours?" Kayla countered, "So do you know him?"  
"Not exactly, but I did have the...ahem...pleasure of meeting Mr. Anasazi about 14 years ago. He worked as a mercenary and was hired to help salvage a Commonwealth star ship that was beached near the event horizon of a black hole."  
"But that was 14 years ago?" her hope fell.  
"Yes," the man nodded, "why don't you come with me to our base. We can talk there."  
Kayla considered this then agreed.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
"Welcome to the Fathom training base," the man said as they stepped into the facility, "I am Major Jason Stark.  
"A training base?" Kayla questioned, "for what?"  
"This will be a bit complicated to explain," Stark thought for a moment, "have you ever heard of the system Commonwealth?"  
"Yes," she nodded, "it was the greatest democratic alliance of many systems, but fell about three hundred years ago."  
"Pretty neat explanation," Stark agreed, "well, my ancestors were High Guard officers of the Commonwealth. Everyone on this station is working with me towards the goal of rebuilding the Commonwealth. That's why you'll see so many different species here. You're welcome to stay," he added, "as I've said before, we don't have many Nietzscheans."  
"I can't Kayla shook her head, "I must find Tyr. What can you tell me about him?"  
"Not much. He's tall, muscular, with a serious expression on his face that looks like it's been carved out of stone. He was hired by Gerentex, a Nightsider as a mercenary to help salvage the Andromeda Ascendant, the largest Commonwealth war ship. Basically, Gerentex used him as a living weapon."  
"My father is no 'living weapon,'" she said defensively. Then, as she realized that she gave away her secret, Stark's eye-brows went up.  
"Your father?" he asked in a questioning, but not surprised voice.  
"Yes," Kayla confirmed, "that's why I must find him. You don't seem surprised?"  
"I figured you were related to him," Stark replied, "you resemble him. But I didn't know that Tyr had any children."  
"I bet he doesn't know he has any children either," Kayla answered, "but I still have to find him."  
"Well, I've told you everything I know," said Stark, "I'll tell you what; why don't you stay for a little while until you get another clue," he offered again, "it couldn't hurt."  
"No, it couldn't," Kayla agreed, "alright I'll stay until I can find a new direction."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
3 month later,  
Kayla watched the dust swirl in a beam of light from the window. The shaft of sunlight illuminated the gymnastic equipment that sat silently, as if waiting for her. Kayla stood at the door of the gymnasium, wearing nothing but a sports bra and tight short, emphasizing her powerful Nietzschean body. She wiped her powdered hands together one last time and began.  
She raced towards the parallel bars and leaped onto them with ease. Effortlessly, she swung herself up, flipped, and grasped the bars again. Her powdered hands were sure and strong, as she released the bars and leaped up to catch the rings. She preformed a few graceful flips on the rings before releasing them and coming to a smooth landing on the gym floor.  
There came a sound of applause from a single pair of hands, "9.3, 9.6, 9.7, droned a voice, "whoops...a 3.4 from the Nightsider judge could seriously hurt Kayla's chances for the gold."  
Kayla chuckled and turned to see two of her friends, Ina Wang and Chris Read. He was the one applauding. "Hi," she walked up to them and wiped her face on a towel.  
"Hey," Ina replied cheerfully, "we just came here to tell you that the Major wants to see you."  
"About what?" Kayla frowned.  
"Don't know," Chris shrugged, "all he told us is that it's something about a Nietzschean."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Kayla quickly changed into a uniform and walked into the main control room of the facility where Stark was waiting for her.  
"I'm sorry if this disappoints you when I say that this is not about your father," Stark said.  
"And I had my hopes up," Kayla muttered, "very well. What is it then?"  
"We've identified a Nietzschean ship entering our atmosphere," he replied, "it's signature matches that of you ship, the Silverstorm. We suspect that it came from the same colony."  
"So?" Kayla shrugged, "they can't be looking for me after three month and I don't have much love for them. How does this concern me in any way?"  
"We're going outside to meet who ever it is," Stark said, "I want you to come with us."  
"If you insist," she sighed, "but I don't see the point." She accompanied Major Stark, Ina, Chris, and two other soldiers outside. After she eyed the ship, Kayla turned to Stark.  
"Well, it's nothing to worry about," she said, "it's a one-man ship and sensors aren't detecting any other ships." She turned back to the ship and waited until the door slid open.  
Out of the ship, stepped a teenage Nietzschean. He had short black hair, emerald-greed eyes, and was dressed mostly in black. Kayla studied the boy's face curiously. He walked closer until they were facing each other.  
"Kayla," he said.  
And then it came to her, "Raynar?!" her jaw dropped.  
The boy flashed an arrogant smile, "It's been a while."  
"Not long enough," she hissed through gritted teeth, "Ina," she addressed her friend without taking her eyes off Raynar, "get a towel, 'cause there's about to be a lot of blood spilled. His blood, to be more precise."  
"Who is he?" Ina asked.  
"He's Raynar, Gudarian's son, well, one of his 22 children anyway," Kayla replied, "I think I've hated him all my life."  
"Now, now," Raynar shook his index finger, "I don't hate girls, Kayla. As a matter of fact, you'll be surprised to hear that we have the same goal."  
"Really?" Kayla folded her arms under her chest, "enlighten me."  
"We both want to find Tyr Anasazi," the teenage Nietzschean replied, "though for different reasons."  
"And what would your reason be?" Kayla was slightly afraid of the answer.  
"Revenge, of course," he replied, "for betraying our colony nearly 14 years ago."  
Major Stark could see what was about to happen, "Ina, Chris go back inside," he ordered. The two exchanged puzzled looks, but obliged. Stark walked up to Kayla and placed a hand on her shoulder, "maybe the two of you could take this inside and talk it over," he suggested.  
"No," Kayla said firmly, "we're going to settle this Nietzschean style."  
"Interesting," Raynar admitted, "what do you propose?"  
"A fight," she replied, 'hand-to-hand combat. No weapons, no rules."  
"Me? Fight you?" Raynar was astonished, "you're a girl!"  
"And I'm willing to bet, I'm my father's only child," Kayla pointed out. "Now wouldn't you want to kill me first, if you wish to eliminate the entire Anasazi blood-line? Or perhaps you're afraid? What's the matter, Raynar, genes inferior?"  
She was doing this on purpose, Stark realized. With her new training, Kayla had a very good chance of defeating Raynar. Stark was about to come between the growing fight, but decided against it.  
Raynar looked furious, "I'll show you how inferior my genes are," his spurs extended and his face twisted in an expression of hate and anger, "prepare to die, Anasazi!"  
Kayla's own spurs extended, but unlike her opponent, she didn't rely on anger. She hopped that Raynar's hate would cloud his judgment. And it looked like it was working. Raynar lunged for his intended target with his spurs facing her. Kayla twisted slightly to avoid the thrust. She knew that Raynar was all arrogance and little skill. He was overbalanced slightly from his failed thrust, and Kayla brought her elbow hard on his back. One of her spurs sliced through his cloths, and left a bloody mark on his back.  
Raynar grimaced in pain, but he was too proud to cry out. He straightened out, and ran for her again. Kayla parried his attack, then countered with a blow from her elbow to his stomach that left him wheezing. She then moved to one side, brought up her hands, gripped Raynar's wrist, then used her grip to throw Raynar over her shoulder and heavily to the ground. Raynar tried to get up, but Kayla got down next to him, bringing her sharp spikes to his throat.  
"Do it!" Raynar breathed heavily, "kill me."  
"You...are...pathetic," Kayla said slowly, disgust apparent in her voice, "you couldn't even defeat me, what in the world possessed you to think that you could defeat my father?" she took the spikes away from his throat and stood up, "for the record, Raynar, you' genes are tragic. I wouldn't be surprised if no female ever chose you."  
She took a deep breath and started to head back towards Major Stark. Raynar also stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He glared at Kayla with a venomous look. If looks could kill, Raynar would have put her six feet under. With an enraged cry, he charged for her, hopping to catch her off guard.  
"Die daughter of Anasazi!" Kayla saw this coming. The three spurs on her right arm extended, and she thruster her arm back.  
Raynar never had a chance. He ran right onto them. Kayla made a second motion and extracted her spikes from Raynar's body. He stood for a few more seconds, coughed, and an enormous amount of blood spilled from his mouth as well as from his wounds. Then he fell backwards onto the ground. He was dead.  
Kayla didn't look back at his body. She simply walked up to Stark, who looked absolutely astonished by the entire event.  
"Well," she said, "you can have his ship, if you want it. I'm going back inside. After this kind of workout, I could use a shower." She walked past Stark and the remaining two soldiers and walked back inside.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
8 month later,  
14-year-old Kayla sat in her room, reading a book and listening to music when she heard a knock at her door.  
"Enter," she said.  
The door slid open and Major Stark walked in, "I have some news you might be interested in," he said with a smile on his face.  
"Is it about..." Kayla put down the book, her hope rising.  
"Our satellites have picked up the signature of a ship that matches that of the Andromeda," Kayla's face glowed with joy, "now don't get too excited," Stark warned her, "we don't know who's on board, but whoever it is, they most likely have information about your father."  
She got up, "In that case I must leave. Is the Silverstorm ready for departure?"  
"Ready and waiting for you."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
"Well that's it," Kayla stood in front of her ship. She was wearing her old uniform, "I'm leaving with everything I brought here, but nothing else."  
"We'll miss you," Ina hugged her friend, "hope we'll se each other again."  
"Yeah, I hope so too," Kayla smiled.  
"Good luck," Chris said, "have a safe trip. Hope you'll find your dad."  
"You and me both," she nodded, "though I'm not sure what I'll say when I do find him."  
"Whatever happens," Major Stark came up behind them, "you're always welcomed here."  
"Thank you," Kayla hugged him, "for everything. I'll never forget this."  
"When you find your place in the universe," Stark said, "come back and visit us. We could really use your help."  
"I know, but my goal is to first find my father," she thought for a moment, "and then I'd like to see Theo again. I never really thanked him for all the kindness he's shown me." She climbed the first two steps and punched in the code to open the door, "Good-buy," she waved as the door slid open behind her, "I'll miss you all."  
Ina and Chris waved good-buy, as Kayla stepped into the ship. She made her way to the cockpit and sat down in the pilot seat, preparing everything for takeoff. First, she downloaded the new navigation map Stark had given her. It showed the Andromeda's possession near a planet, two systems away.  
"What planet is that?" she addressed the ship.  
"The planet is called Vectra. It is a space-port. I suggest stopping there to update my systems," the ship replied.  
"Good idea," Kayla agreed, "all right, set a coarse for that planet."  
"Course set," the systems buzzed and engines hummed as the ship powered up. It turned on the platform a few times, then took off, breaking the planet's gravity and sailing deeper and deeper into space.  
The Silverstorm traveled for six days before reaching the second system. Kayla sat in the pilot seat with her feet on the counsel. The ship was set on auto pilot. She was alerted when something on the sensors started to pulsate in a bright light.  
"What is it?" Kayla asked.  
"I'm detecting another ship near by," the Silverstorm replied, "it's...at least five hundred times my size."  
"That's impossible," Kayla stood, "a space colony can be that size, but a single ship? Identify."  
"Unable," her ship said, "its signature hasn't been used in over 300 years."  
"In that case, identify location."  
"Behind us and heading our way."  
Kayla thought for a moment, "Let's try to outrun it. I know it's a big gamble, but it's our best bet. If that ship decides to turn its fire on us, we'll be space dust. Set a coarse from our current position to the intended plant. Maximum speed."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Aboard the Andromeda,  
"Hey Dylan," Beka called from the bridge, "I think you better take a look at this."  
"What?" Dylan entered the bridge and looked at the screen.  
"Our sensors just picked up a small ship that flew by," Rev replied, "whoever it was, they were leaving in a big hurry."  
"Did we get a fix on it?"  
"We got its signature," Beka said, "it's a one-man ship and it's...Nietzschean!"  
"Nietzschean?!" Dylan was surprised, "what are Nietzscheans doing here?"  
"Well that's the problem," Beka admitted, "It was a single ship. And by that I mean there aren't any more Nietzschean ships within our scanning radius. Which, I might add, is pretty big. So I have no clue where it could have come from."  
"Alright," Dylan nodded, "well, a vessel like the one you described poses no threat to Andromeda. Let's proceed with our plan and head for the planet below. Andromeda needs to be refueled and we need to make repairs to the exterior."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
On the planet's surface,  
"I don't see why we must be here," Tyr grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.  
"I already told you," Dylan sighed, "Andromeda needs to be refueled and repaired. Besides, it's good to have both feet on solid ground."  
"And I suppose it's also good to be surround by creatures who hate us," Tyr looked around at the passing strangers who gave him looks of hate and fear.  
"They don't hat us," Dylan objected, "but I suppose they would have a tendency to feel a bit uneasy around a Nietzschean. Just walk around, relax, make some new friends. We have about twenty hours before we can leave," Dylan turned his back to Tyr and faced the Andromeda.  
"Make some new friends?" Tyr repeated with disgust, "right," he muttered sarcastically, and walked away.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Elsewhere on the planet,   
Kayla walked over to a creature that was working on a cargo ship. "Excuse me," she said politely, "could you tell me where I can my ship's systems updated?"  
"Not around here," the creature retorted.  
"But I was told that..."  
"Didn't you hear me, kid?" the creature snapped, cutting her off, "we don't like Nietzscheans. We don't want your kind around here." The creature raised its hairy hand to strike her.  
Kayla was so surprised, she didn't have enough time to do anything but brace for impact. But it never came. Kayla looked up in confusion to see a tall, dark, muscular man holding back the creature's hand.  
"Touch her," he said in a completely serious voice, "and I'll rip your arm out." His spurs extended out of his arms. They were much longer and tougher then hers, indicating that this man was not only Nietzschean, but much older, stronger, and more experienced then Kayla herself.  
The creature didn't want to look scared, but it was obvious that it was. Its arm fell back down to its side, as it eyed the man with a good amount of fear and respect. It took a few steps back and narrowed its eyes, cursing under its breath.  
"Filthy Nietzscheans," it muttered, "ganging up on me." It took a few more steps back then turned and ran.  
"Spineless fool," the man muttered.   
"Uh...thanks," Kayla straightened herself, still slightly spooked, not only by the attempted attack, but by the sudden appearance of the Nietzschean man.  
"You're asking for trouble here, kid," he informed her, "didn't you parents ever teach you that we, Nietzscheans are stronger in numbers?"  
"There aren't any other Nietzscheans here," Kayla replied, a bit surprised by the man's statement, "I'm traveling alone."  
"Alone?" he repeated, "what are you, like 12?"  
"14," she corrected him, "and I'm quiet old enough. I can take care of myself."  
"Really?" the man scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "is that what you were doing back there? Taking care of yourself?"  
"I could've handled him!"  
"Didn't look like it!"  
Kayla was about to say something else, but right then three other people came up behind the man. One was a young man with spiky blond hair. The second was a woman, and the last was a girl with violet skin, a tail, pointed ears, and other strange features.  
"Hey," the girl said cheerfully, "wow, making new friends?" she teased, but the man didn't look amused.  
"One more comment like that," he said, "and I'll personally remove you from whatever gene pool you came from."  
"Touchy," said the spiky haired boy. "Hey, well this is nothing new. Tyr's making friends with nice Nietzscheans. At least we hope they're nice. Are you nice?"  
Kayla didn't hear his question. Her eyebrows shot up. Did the boy just say Tyr? She tried to hide her surprise but failed. Tyr noticed it.  
"What?" he asked impatiently.  
"Uh...nothing," she lied.  
"Hey wait a sec," the woman realized something, "when we were heading here, a one-man Nietzschean ship registered on our sensors. Was that you?"  
"Probably," Kayla nodded, "I picked up a large ship on my sensors."  
"Yeah, it must have been us," the woman nodded, "the Andromeda is larger then an average ship."  
"You're part of the crew of the Andromeda?" Kayla was surprised. "I've herd a lot about it from Major Jason Stark," she looked up at Tyr. "He said he knew you."  
"We've met once," Tyr admitted, "how did you know?"  
"I ran into him recently," she replied. "I guess I should introduce myself; my name is Kayla."  
"I'm Beka Valentine," Beka introduced herself, "this is Seams Harper," she pointed at the young man at her left, "Trance Gemini," the violet skinned girl smiled, "and the grouchy one is Tyr Anasazi," Tyr muttered something, "listen, our ship is just a few stations away. If you want to come with us you're welcome."  
"I'd like to see the Andromeda," Kayla nodded, "thanks."  
They started walking with Beka and Tyr in front, Harper in the middle, and Trance and Kayla bringing up the rear.  
"What were you doing here anyway?" Trance asked the younger girl, "I mean, Nietzscheans travel together. Where are your parents?"  
"Uh...," Kayla hesitated, thinking of how to answer, "well my mother died about a year ago..."  
"Oh I'm so sorry," Trance said quickly. "So you're all alone?"  
"I was looking for someone," Kayla admitted.  
"Did you find that person?"  
Kayla glanced over at Tyr in the front line, "Yes," she said, more to herself than to Trance, "Yes I did."  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Abroad the main ship of the Orca pride,  
"Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news," one of the Nietzscheans ran up to Gudarian, who was sitting in a chair.  
"What is it?" he asked, "have you heard from my son?"  
"That's what this is about," the Nietzschean replied, "sir, we've found his ship's signature, but not him. Gudarian, your son, Raynar is dead."  
Oddly, Gudarian's expression remained the same. He rose from his seat and began to pace across the room.  
"This is Kayla's doing," he said finally, his hands in fists at his side, "Kayla Anasazi will pay for this. With her blood."  
  
Author's End Note: For those of you who are wondering, Part II is coming soon. We can't leave Tyr not knowing his daughter, can we? This story was based on my personal experience with my father who, unfortunately, I never knew and never will know.  
(1)  
  



End file.
